


Neither a guest, nor a trespasser be.

by Vixilancia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia





	Neither a guest, nor a trespasser be.

Aidan sat by the fire covered from chin to foot in blankets under strict order from The Divine and Dorian. Their eyes felt raw, they were so damned tired. All Samson did these days was try to get them to eat something, drink some water, take care of themselves at all.

“Do you ever wish,” they said, breaking the comfortable silence, “things had happened differently.

Samson sat next to their feet, placing some kind of broth on the table, “Do you mean the Exalted council or-”

He started to spoon feed Aidan, who was too bundled to protest. They grumbled and scrunched their face like a toddler, but eventually had a few mouthfuls of the salted soup. 

“No I mean everything, this mess,” they grumbled after swallowing.

They shifted slightly, trying to sit up enough to see the others face. The blankets just got in the way. They debated setting them on fire, but it'd do more bad than good.

“I couldn't regret Kirkwall if I tried. Just wish I didn't have to set a building on fire,” He laughed slightly, if he didn't laugh he'd cry. “As for the rest all I can say is at least I can be here with you.”

Aidan tried to sit, still restricted by this infernal blanket cocoon, Samson skirted around the couch, helping them up. They'd passed the ‘you don't need to help me’ phase of this. Aidan couldn't even stand correctly after what happened. 

Shaking out of the blankets they both noticed the dripping blood from Aidan’s makeshift bandage. Samson ran to rummage through the cupboards.

“Just leave it,” Aidan sighed, “it probably needs to breathe, come and sit with me, please.”

As soon as Samson sat down again Aidan sprang into his lap, grinning at him before kissing him with such warm intent. 

Raleigh pulled away and sighed sighed, he was meant to be taking care of them, “I'm not supposed to be doing this, Divine’s orders.”

Aidan smiled for the first time in a while, “Raleigh when has that ever stopped you?”

By the heat of the fire, Samson leaned heavily into a kiss. He lingering a little too long, just breathing in the sight of Aidan’s smiling bright face, before leaning in again, and again.


End file.
